james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Draginfli
Archives: 1 - 2 - 3 First One on Your New Page =) Good afternoon Luminous You ~ You are always so kind to come to my rescue when I need help. I have FINALLY learned how to upload images ~ I'll swear, after that, ANYTHING is bound to be a piece of cake. I was not a cooperative student ~ not intentionally though. I can't believe how all of you were so incredibly patient. Thank You. What I need help with now is exactly what you have done with the index on your User Page. I have tried to find directions on how to divide the index into sub-categories; but I must not be looking in the right place. When you have some spare time, will you please guide me. I appreciate you so much. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow Girl, you are faster than a speeding bullet. Will those subsections in my index be automatically numbered, such as 2.1 and 2.2, etc? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Keep your fingers crossed for me, here I gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You are not only faster than a speeding bullet ~ you are also brilliant!!!!!! It worked. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope that I know stuff that you just might need to know some day =) Have a fun weekend. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) New And Improved Banner Hey Dragin, I saw your banner on your user page, and I took it upon myself to create a mapped banner for my talk page as well. I'd like to get your honest opinion about it, if it isn't too much trouble and you have some spare time. P.S: Don't forget to try out the links as well! [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 17:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) New Policies Hello Draginfli! I have recently added our new policy to improove our wiki and make the rules clear. Please read them and apply them. If you find anything that needs to be changed, added or removed, please change it yourself or send me a message to my talk page. Also, please tell me if you agree with the new policies. Thanks, -- 01:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) New Logo I'm glad you asked! First off, I was promoted to admin, so I was able to change it myself. Second, Wikia's been having problems lately on their servers and there have been numerous caching issues on different wikis. The logo probably won't show up for a little while, because they have to fix this problem for everyone at the same time. I contacted them about this 2 days ago, and they said to just be patient, because there's no real quick fix that they can do that will allow the logo to show up on any of the new wikis or wikis that are changing their logos. We're all just gonna have to live with that ugly logo for the time being. :P Hope this clears some things up, [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 17:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin You sure you were the last to be informed? Maybe you ought to read the first line of the little message right above this one that I left you. :P Anyways, the congratulations are appreciated, I hope I can serve the you guys and gals that are a vital part of the wiki as well as Jay, Faern, Lucky, UC, or Matias. Thanks again! [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 17:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thana'vi You said that you wanted to know where I got the idea for the Thana'vi. I got it from the Fanfic story: Avatar: The Other, heres the link for it: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6055163/1/ The story isn't yet complete, but most of the descriptions for it is in the first and second chapter. He gives his name in the third chapter though. There are also several other stories on that particular site about crosses of Na'vi and Thanator, which leads me to belive that the idea is quite popular.Jhayk' Sulliy 17:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) "HKT" sig request The sig works fine. Thanks. :3 HKT 21:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Is it possible to remove the underscores but keep the fading effect? : Hm, in that case, just take out the underscores. But keep the fade-in effect. : Yes, I realize that. Just keep the different shades for the three letters. : Nah, I'm fine. Thank you very much. HKT 04:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Upgrade I wouldn't call it fancy...more like the best I could manage without having to bug you for one. :P [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 04:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin! The new signature looks funny! But I will stick with my old one: Avataraddicted. Could you change the lettering though? Make the letterings more artistic? Xamogela sunexeia :)Avataraddicted 15:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin! I'm gonna go with the 2nd example you gave me :) Thanks again :)Avataraddicted 22:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot my friend! Xamogela sunexeia! :)Avataraddicted 09:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Gallery How do you make a gallery on your user page! ps ur a really good artist do you think you can draw a Na'vi picture for me plz i would really apprecaite it if you do plz make it sea blue w/ cyan stripes and like normal looking hairand normal sized feline ears for a avatar/na'vi plz and thank you!!Avatar Fan101 19:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) hi. What's Up? --Jetfire606 14:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin, guess what! My "old friend" is back! (At long last!) Yep, I just finished it...Whew, you have no idea how tired I am right now...But it was definatelly worth all the tire! Hope you like it! :)Avataraddicted 17:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin! I'm so glad you liked the drawing! It was so difficult to make, but the job is done, now! :) Also, can't wait to see more from you! Xamogela sunexeia! :)Avataraddicted 21:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Another art question, this time it's simple :) I remember you saying something about an online art school a long time ago, and I was wondering if you could run the name by me again. Sorry for all of the pestering :)o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 02:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll be on and off for awhile for now, but when school starts for me i'll be on most likely every day. One more question too, you said they send you assignments through the mail correct? Oh, about the pestering thing, whenever I ask you a question it seems to be something you've already told me once or twice :). And thank you when I get back home I going to see if I can get in :)o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 05:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) That's cool, thanks again.o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 17:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) One more. I have another question, I noticed on the HTTYD wiki you use your sig, how doy you get it to work? I know it's a template at least I think it is, but how do you set it up?o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 01:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dragin! Just saw your cartoon characters! Loooooooooooool, they are incredible! I dont know.I dont know hiw you do it...Giving character, into a cartoon character!!! I mean, chartoons are not as detailed as a normal character. So it is way more difficult to "give" them their own character! They are all great and so cute! :) Kendra Minori (I think that was her last name) is PERFECT! Her "character" is there! And Falco! He is awesome (in your drawing)! I cannot decide who I like the best; they are all so good! Keep op the good work (Yes, the mistake is intended. I know how much you enjoy correcting me... :] ) Xamogela sunexeia!Avataraddicted 16:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) No prob, I always like what you draw! :)Avataraddicted 09:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Like always much thanks! Oh, and I'm finally back to my regular routine so I'll be around a lot more like usual! Yay for teh int3rnetz! :Po_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 19:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Special You Hi Dragin ~ I have been meaning to message you for the past week and tell you what a special person I think you are. Last week when we were posting comments about the upcoming Avatar Con (positive thinking), your main concern on two separate blogs was to find a way to get all of our wiki family to the Con. You didn't want any of them to miss out on the fun and you came up with some pretty creative ideas on how to do it too. =) This shows what a sincere, kind and thoughtful person you are and I am very proud to know you. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 17:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Good Morning Dragin ~ Just writing to ask if you have heard from Nick lately? I haven't heard from him for a while and I am getting a little concerned. He hasn't been on the wiki lately either and that has always been a daily activity for him. I know that the two of you talk ~ I am wondering if he is ok? If you know anything, will you please let me know? Thanks bunches. Peace, Love and Hope. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dragin ~ thanks so very much for your message. I figured you would know since you two are good friends. I finally heard from him this morning ~ wish I had contacted you earlier and then I wouldn't have been so concerned =/ . I hope you are having a great weekend. Please let me know if I can ever help you with anything. Peace, Love and Hope. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 22:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Your new sig Hey Dragin, what's op? (I meant to do that). I saw your new sig...Wow that's funny! Seems that you really like Greek! Awesome! I laughed when I saw it! Χαμογέλα συνέχεια! :)Avataraddicted 08:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dragin ~ I saw your new sig on my User Page ~ very nice job and very creative! I like the way you took Greek characters and made them work in your name. Take care. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dragin ~ How cool are you!!!!!! I would never have thought of doing that ~ adding Peace, Love and Harmony to my sig. First of all ~ do you think that is kind of creepy or weird? Do you think that would in anyway offend anyone? If you think "no" to both of my concerns, I would love for you to do that. Oh Yes! Pretty Please. Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 21:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Most Luminous You ~ you have added megawatts to my wiki sig and I can now spread peace, love and harmony wherever I go without worrying if I have any typos. =) I am still amazed that you even thought of that. A bow of submission to my extremely creative friend. Thank you so very, very much Dragin. You totally ROCK! Are you ready? Here it comes ~ R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 04:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) WOW! That is sooooo me! And that is soooooo you! I love it. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony R 04:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Answers Admin Hey Dragin! I've seen recently that the Answers Wiki has been kinda vandalized, and I'm not very active there, but I see that you do... so would you like to help me there becoming an admin? The administrative rights will only work in the Answers Wiki, not in this one. So, what do you think? :D -- 19:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Great, now what can an admin do in an answer wiki? Besides renaming and moving, you can delete stupid questions and block annoying users. Good luck! -- 21:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, and remember that if you have any question, you can ask me in my talk page ;) -- 22:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, Dragin! Congratulations on your promotion! Skxwang 12:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol, for eternity? =P If it's from the Answers Wiki, go ahead and make your first block. If it's from this wiki, can you tell me what he did? -- 18:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for the heads up. -- 18:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: I can Block? Um... in the answers wiki? If so, that's normal, cause you're an admin there. But here? No, you can't block anyone here. Have you seen that button before? Maybe it's always there, and you can't use it... Try blocking Samsonius and let's see what happens =P Jk, try blocking someone else just to try, and maybe it's just a glitch. Tell me how are you doing with it. -- 00:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Heyheyheyheyheyhey! If you attempt to block me, I'll just unblock myself, though. :P 00:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Not if I remove your admin rights, which I have =P -- 00:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Psh, you know you need me more than I need you. :D 00:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Suuuure. As soon as you finish what you need to finish with the skin, I'll just block you forever, so hurry =P -- 00:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, I'll be sure to go as slooooooooooooooow as possible then. 00:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I meant that I would promote you as soon as you finish the skin ;) (that's not true, but it should work to hurry you up) So hurry! -- 00:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okay, it said I can't block because I'm not as good as Samsonius =P JK It said I can't block because I'm not the required rank, basically. So it was just a glitch. And Samsonius can have his rights back =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 00:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::: :::::::Hee Hee ~ you guys should be an outsider evesdropping on your conversation (which I guess I am ~ oh nooooooooo, please don't block me for that). Every time I need some comic relief, I try and locate which stage Spidey and Samsonius are playing on. =P You two never let me down. See you all, maybe, tomorrow on the TLC, whoops I mean the IRC (if I can find my way in). Peace, Love and Harmony. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: "Cartoon-style" characters Oh. Mah. GAWD. Cuteness ovurload ._. Also, Neytiri's top is orange, not green. HKT 02:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ps3 i'm afraid i play ps3 because i'm one handed and can't play Xbox very well, sorry.I know EVERYTHING. 03:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I am, i've been playing the PS consoles since i was 5 when i played the PS1, gamers are amazed on how i play games one handed. I like to play fighting (tekken) RPG'S (Final Fantasy) Anime (DBZ games), most of the games i like come from Japan rather then US/Europe.I know EVERYTHING. 04:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it's because of the genres, but i do like GOW, Assassins Creed, games like that so it depends more on if i can play it or not rather then if i like it or not.I know EVERYTHING. 04:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) AC is actually rather easy, i'm one handed and i do pretty good, finished the second one, the GOW yes i ment "God of War" since i like Mythology., by the way i commented on the new look blog and i like it.I know EVERYTHING. 04:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sig G'day Draginfli, could I please have my sig changed to all upper-case? Thanks, Ozzyjalo94. Ah, Sean's changed it for me. OZZY 03:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You said that you got Xbox Draginfli before you said that you got Xbox LIVE well got an Xbox 360 now because my brother got the new Xbox and then I got his old one, so do you still what to be friends on Xbox? Also can you help me with my signature because I like the way that it looks but I don't know how to get a link in it to my user page and talk page so can you help me with that? Monster-Stevo 18:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: =D I sure will expect moar, becuase I'm probably going to stay up all night. I LOVE THIS THING!!!!!! Thanks!